


A Terceira Vez é a da Sorte

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, POV Second Person
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: "Sabe esse é o momento que você devia me pedir para dançar com você”
Relationships: Haley/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Haley/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A Terceira Vez é a da Sorte

A primeira coisa que você vê quando você chega no festival é ela. 

Por alguns segundos tudo que você faz é observar ela dançar na clareira com flores em seus cabelos dourados. 

A Dança das Flores é o dia favorito de Haley, essa foi uma das primeiras coisas que ela te contou pouco mais de um ano atrás. Ela está exatamente no mesmo lugar que ela estava ano passado, praticando seus passos de dança, mas nesse ano quando o olhar dela encontra o seu ela sorri e vem andando na sua direção, e quando ela te alcança ela te puxa para um beijo. 

Você não esperou que ela fosse tão aberta com relação a namorar você quando você deu para ela o buquê. Desde que você se mudou para esse lugar você teve muitas surpresas boas, mas essa provavelmente é uma das melhores. 

Após o beijo ela diz :

“Você está atrasada” 

“Eu tinha regar as plantas antes de vir, acabou demorando mais do que eu esperava” 

“Oh as desvantagens de namorar uma fazendeira. Mas eu acho que o importante é que você chegou”

“Então pronta para ser coroada de novo ?”

“Eu gostaria de ser coroada, mas eu não sei se eu vou já que eu nem sei se eu vou dançar, sabe ninguém me convidou pra dançar ainda”

“Você podia pedir pro Alex dançar com você de novo. Pelo que eu lembro ele é um bom dançarino”

“Sim eu podia pedir pro Alex, ele é um bom amigo, mas já que eu não estou namorando o Alex ele não é a pessoa com quem eu quero dançar”

“Mesmo ?”

“Sim...sabe esse é o momento que você devia me pedir para dançar com você”

“Eu entendi. Você não está sendo exatamente sútil. Mas eu ainda estou considerando se vale a pena ou não o risco”

“Eu danço muito bem, os seus pés não vão ser pisados em nenhum momento”

“Eu estava falando do risco de rejeição” 

Ela ri, e brinca com uma mecha do seu cabelo. 

“Você sabe que eu sou a sua namorada certo ?”

“Sim, mas ano passado quando eu te pedi você disse ‘ _Eca, não_ ’ quando eu te perguntei. Rejeição tão enfática cria um certo trauma”

“Awwn, eu te magoei ?”

“Na verdade sim, você magoou um pouquinho”

“Você chegou na fazenda e escreveu no seu diário como a garota mais bonita na cidade foi má com você na dança ?” 

“Eu não mantenho um diário desde que eu tinha treze anos”

“Você ainda tem esse diário ?”

“Deve estar na casa do meu pai”

“Peça pra ele te mandar. Eu adoraria lê-lo”

“Talvez um dia”

“Então você vai me pedir ou não ?”

“Tá. Haley, você gostaria de dançar comigo ?”

Ela sorri e diz :

“Eca, não” 

“Você é uma babaca, você sabe disso ?”

“Vamos foi engraçado. Me peça de novo”

“Não”

“Vamos, a terceira vez é a da sorte”

“Se você dizer ‘Eca, não’ de novo você vai ter que me devolver o buquê que eu te dei e se considerar solteira de novo” 

“Me peça”

“Haley, você gostaria de dançar comigo ?”

Ela sorri, acaricia sua bochecha com suas mãos e diz :

“Sim, meu amor, eu vou dançar com você”


End file.
